


Whiskey Proposals

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: chuck subtly asks you to marry him





	Whiskey Proposals

You smirked as you handed Chuck a glass of whiskey. “Trouble in the night life, Chucky?”

Over the rim of the glass, he throws you a weary glare. It held little to no venom and you could see the exhaustion reflecting in the frown lines on the corners of his mouth.

“What’s wrong, Chuck?” you leaned against the counter top. “Your more glum than usual.”

“Nate and I spoke earlier today.” he blinked, looking around the room, though nobody had been giving him the least bit of attention.

“And?” you pressed on before taking the glass from his fingertips and pouring him another drink.

“He says that I should gather up the courage and jump.”

“What do you mean?” you frowned, tilting your head slightly to the side.

Sighing in frustration, his hand delves into his pants pocket before pulling out a small velvet box and placing it in front of you. 

“Is this…?”

“Yes.” He took a deep breath and popped open the box. “I care deeply for you, Y/N, I always have.”

“Chuck…” you mumbled as you took the engagement ring from the box and slipped it on your finger. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s nothing compared to you, Y/N.” He smiles gently as your eyes flicker to meet his own. He smelled of whiskey but you didn’t mind; the scent comforted you. It had reminded you of the man you held close to your heart.


End file.
